


Historias de Hunter x Hunter: Gon Gone

by jinspoon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinspoon/pseuds/jinspoon
Summary: "Gon Gone" es un fanfiction de Hunter x Hunter en donde la principal premisa es que Gon no existe. ¿Qué pasaría en un mundo de Hunter x Hunter en donde se diera este escenario? Por supuesto, esto generaría cambios en la historia y las personalidades de algunos personajes.





	1. Ausencia

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los capítulos se cuentan desde el punto de vista de un personaje, muy al estilo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Si, estoy copiando ese estilo narrativo.

 

   Ya era hora. El sol estaba en la mitad del cielo y comenzaba su lento descenso. Su luz se reflejaba en el marco de la fotografía que Mito sostenía,  y que miraba atentamente. 

   <<¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?>>, pensó con melancolía. Dejó el marco a un lado, se puso de pie y dirigió su vista hacia el patio.

   Sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Recorrió todo el patio con sus ojos, pero él ya no estaba. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, dejándola al borde del pánico. 

   —¡¡Giiiiiiiiiing!! —gritó hasta quedar sin aliento mientras corría hacia fuera. Esperó unos segundos por una respuesta, pero ésta no vino. Su corazón se agitó aún más. Tomó todo el aire que pudo, y volvió a gritar, con más fuerza que antes.

   —¡¡Giiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!

   Esperó otra vez, y nada. Su angustia estaba creciendo, pero sintió un tirón en la falda, seguido de una voz familiar que la hizo girarse. 

   —Aquí estoy Mamá. —el pequeño Ging la miraba con sus grandes ojos negros, y Mito sintió cómo se humedecían los suyos.

   Lo veía todos los días, pero todavía no terminaba de asimilar que tenía un hijo. Por primera vez en su vida sentía un amor incondicional. La abuela decía que solo las madres pueden experimentar algo así, y eso la hacía feliz, pero  incrementaba su preocupación de tal forma que, cuando no sabía dónde estaba su hijo, solía desesperarse.

   Lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa, y tan solo ver que Ging estaba bien, la podía emocionar hasta las lágrimas.

   Sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, pero a la vez, algo más subía por su cuerpo, poco a poco, como un volcán haciendo erupción. La preocupación que la había hecho pasar se devolvía en forma de enojo, y entraba en conflicto con el alivio y la emoción de saber que estaba bien. 

   El enojo salió victorioso.

   —¿¡Dónde estabas!? —preguntó enojada.

   —Con la Abuela. Pensé que me habías visto —dijo el niño con la boca abierta en un semicírculo, entrecerrando sus grandes ojos— pasé frente a ti, Mamá.

   A pesar de tener apenas 3 años, Ging ya hablaba con la fluidez de un adulto, y mostraba una inteligencia extraordinaria para su edad: A los 6 meses dijo sus primeras palabras. Al año de vida ya podía decir frases cortas y comunicar sus necesidades. A los 2 ya hablaba mejor que muchos niños de primaria. Y ahora, a los 3, acababa de aprender a leer.

   —Pues no te vi —dijo Mito. Su cólera comenzó a bajar poco a poco—. A la próxima, avísame —sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse otra vez— ya ves que me preocupo —terminó la oración, cerrando los párpados para evitar llorar. 

   Tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo llevó hacia dentro.

   —Tienes que arreglarte, Papá está por llegar, y debemos ir a recibirlo al puerto.

   —Está bien.

   Dentro estaba su abuela, preparándoles algo para comer. Una mujer de edad avanzada, pero muy fuerte, que había sobrevivido a todo: La muerte de su esposo, hace ya tantos años; la de su hijo menor y su esposa, que eran los padres de Mito, y la desaparición de su hijo mayor, que era el padre de Ging, su otro nieto. Prácticamente, ella sola crió a sus cuatro descendientes. Y, ahora, ayudaba a criar su pequeño bisnieto. 

   —Mito— dijo la Abuela, sin dejar de poner atención a lo que hacía—. No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Ging es obediente, sabe que no tiene que salir lejos sin tu permiso ¿Verdad, Ging? —La Abuela se giró un momento para mirar al niño, con una gran sonrisa.

   <<Ha pasado por tanto, y sin embargo sigue sonriendo. Verla así en verdad hace que pierdas cualquier deseo de quejarte de tu vida.>>

   —Es verdad, Mamá, nunca me iría lejos sin ti; no te preocupes. —El niño la miró, imitando la sonrisa de la Abuela.

   <<Se parece mucho al otro Ging cuando hace eso.>>

   —Sí, lo sé. —<<Y además… el otro Ging nos decía lo mismo, Abuela. <<No te preocupes, volveré>>. Sí. ¡Vaya idiota que fui! pero no, mi pequeño Ging jamás será como él. ¡Jamás!>>— Ven, vamos a cambiarte esa ropa.

   El sol seguía bajando, ya había pasado la mitad de su descenso cuando Mito salió de su hogar con el pequeño Ging de la mano. Faltaba media hora para el gran reencuentro.

   —¿A dónde vamos hijo mío?

   —¡Al puerto! —Ging levantó un puño.

   —Sí, al puerto —dijo Mito mirándolo. Luego miró en dirección al puerto y comenzó su caminata.


	2. Reencuentro

 

   El Kaijinmaru llegaba a su última parada antes del lugar de la prueba: Isla ballena, y Kurapika estaba en la cubierta del barco, tratando de comer algo antes de que partiera otra vez.

   <<Hasta el momento va bien. Lo peor ha sido que esta gente no se calla nunca. Espero que no todos los postulantes al examen de este año sean así.>>

   Aunque había pasado varios días en el barco, no había entablado relaciones con nadie. Generalmente era así, las relaciones sociales no eran el fuerte de Kurapika, y aunque no era raro que recibiera atención por su apariencia, las personas solían alejarse al darse cuenta que era alguien de pocas palabras.

   <<Todos son demasiado ruidosos… Especialmente este.>> 

   Un joven alto, de pelo negro y unos lentes de sol extraños, estaba a unos metros de él. Kurapika había escuchado su nombre, se llamaba Leorio. De todos los postulantes al examen era quien más le había llamado la atención. Todos los demás parecían ser tipos duros, guerreros o bandidos, pero él, era flacucho, y parecía más bien un hombre de negocios, un vendedor de seguros, o un timador cualquiera. Y tenía la labia de un timador también, no se callaba nunca, y si había algo que Kurapika detestaba, era a las personas que no sabían cuándo callarse.

   Junto a Leorio había un grupo de hombres, y discutían en voz alta sobre quién había conocido a la chica más hermosa.

   —¡Te digo —decía Leorio— Maria era como un ángel! ¡Sus pechos eran dos melocotones gigantes, y su rostro parecía sacado de una historieta! ¡Era la chica perfecta!

   —No sabes de lo que hablas, Leorio. —Uno lo interrumpió— Eres apenas un chiquillo, no has vivido nada. Cuando viajas por el mundo, y llegas a Begerossé, tu opinión sobre las mujeres cambia completamente. Todas las chicas allá miden casi dos metros, tienen el pelo celeste, las piernas largas y son blancas como el marfil. Ni hablar de los bustos. ¡Bufff! Te morirías de envidia si te contara mis historias.

   —¡Y para qué quieres una de dos metros si no mides ni metro y medio! —dijo otro, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas.

   <<Hombres, lo único que hacen es hablar de sexo y mujeres. Qué vergüenza.>>

   Kurapika siguió comiendo, tratando de ignorarlos.

   El capitán estaba justo frente a él, conversando con uno de los tripulantes que, al parecer, había llegado a su destino. El hombre parecía amable, pero demasiado serio para el sentido del humor del Capitán, que solía terminar sus oraciones con chistes vulgares o groserías.

   Los había visto juntos antes, comiendo, bebiendo cerveza y charlando. Parece que ya se conocían. Kurapika había sentido interés por él, por conocerlo, ya que algo le decía que tendrían temas en común, pero nunca se atrevió a acercarse. Es más, trató de evitarlo durante todo el viaje.

   El Capitán se despidió de él con un apretado abrazo, al que el hombre no supo cómo responder, pero que no parecía tan incómodo de recibir tampoco. 

   —Oye chica —alguien del grupo le habló por atrás. Era un hombre alto, calvo, musculoso y lleno de cicatrices— ¿Se va tu enamorado? — Los demás se rieron.

   <<Neil…>>

   Kurapika lo miró con unos ojos serios, helados como el hielo. Pensó en responder, pero algo llamó su atención a la distancia, era la voz de un niño, que gritaba <<¡Papá! ¡Papá!>>.

   Kurapika se acercó a la borda, y observó la reunión familiar de aquel hombre.

   —¡Hijo! —respondió él, que abrió los brazos mientras el niño corría hacia él, con dificultad. El viento movía su larga cabellera como si fuera una bandera dorada. Cuando llegó, lo levantó y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

   Atrás venía una mujer, a paso más lento. Una hermosa chica de pelo rojizo, con una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta los muslos. El hombre se detuvo para mirarla. 

   —Kite… —dijo ella, mientras espesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Aceleró su paso y dio un corto trote para llegar a su lado y abrazarlo, y, por fin, la familia estuvo reunida.

 


	3. Días pasados parte 1

   De camino a casa, Kite pensaba en lo feliz que estaba por reencontrarse con su familia, luego de seis largos meses fuera. El atardecer brillaba sobre ellos, y las colinas parecían estar hechas de oro.

   En sus brazos cargaba a Ging, a quien Kite había nombrado en honor a su maestro. El Ging original había decidido nunca volver a su hogar en Isla Ballena; Mito, su prima, lo odiaba por esa razón. En un comienzo no quería llamar a su hijo así, pero finalmente aceptó para hacer feliz a la Abuela. 

   Ella iba a su lado. No habían conversado mucho en el camino, estaba claro que algo la inquietaba, pero ya conversarían sobre eso al llegar a casa, o cuando Ging dejara de hacer preguntas.

   —¿Cómo es Kakin, Papá? —sus dos grandes ojos negros lo observaban con curiosidad.

   —Es… parecido a acá, solo que mucho más… grande. —Kite estaba impresionado por lo mucho que había crecido su hijo. Lo había visto en fotografías, pero tenerlo así de cerca era distinto. Ging ya medía lo mismo que un niño de 5 años promedio, y pesaba más de 20 kilogramos.

   —¿Hay zorro-osos allá también?

   —No, no hay, pero está lleno de otros animales increíbles. Mira. —Sacó su cámara digital de uno de sus bolsillos—. Como éstos.

   —¡Woooh! —los ojos de Ging se iluminaron, como si hubiera visto algo muy impresionante. —¡Parecen divertidos! ¡Quiero ir para allá! —dijo todo emocionado.

   —Cuando seas mayor te llevaré de paseo, ¿trato?

   —Trato. —La sonrisa de Ging le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

   Caminaron un poco más. En la mitad del trayecto había un gran árbol que se distinguía de los demás por su corteza más pálida. Al verlo, una sensación de nostalgia invadió su cuerpo. Recordó que detrás de él había un camino oculto que llevaba a una especie de parque natural.

   Le dedicó una mirada a su esposa, pero ella también tenía su vista posada en el árbol.

   Volvió su atención hacia su hijo, que le seguía hablando sin parar de las cosas que hacía cuando iban de paseo al bosque.

   —…entonces salió un patito, y la Abuela dijo algo como <<Ya tenemos cena>> —comentaba riendo. Kite trató de seguir la conversación.

   —Tu madre me contó que habías aprendido a leer.

   —A-ha, sip.

   —¿Qué libros has leído?

  —Ahmm —se llevó una mano a la boca— ¡“ _La edad dorada_ ”, “ _Viaje al nuevo mundo_ ” y toda la saga de “ _Las aventuras del Cazador Marrón_ ”!

   —¿ _Viaje al Nuevo Mundo_? —Kite miró a Mito— ¿Y tu mamá lo sabe?

   <<Tal vez sea eso lo que la tiene mal.>>

   —Nop.

   <<Diablos. Esto la pondrá peor.>>

   —Pero ahora lo sé, —interrumpió Mito— y estás en problemas, jovencito.

   Kite y Ging rieron, pero a Mito no le hizo mucha gracia.

   <<Bueno, eso no sirvió de mucho.>>

   —Es el libro favorito de tu tío ¿Sabías? —siguió Kite.

   <<Y lo escribió tu antepasado.>>

   —Sí, la Abuela ya me había contado sobre eso.

   —Tu tío se fue por culpa de ese libro. —comentó Mito, algo molesta.

   —Podríamos decir eso, pero la verdad es que él se fue por su propia voluntad.

   <<Se fue en busca de algo, algo muy peligroso para que lo sepas aún.>>

   Ya estaban por llegar. El sol del atardecer iluminaba su casa con sus rayos anaranjados, haciéndola parecer un santuario dorado. 

   —Este lugar tiene la mejor vista de todo el mundo; no lo cambiaría por nada —le comentó a su esposa mientras abría el portón—. Quien sea que haya decidido construir esta casa aquí, tenía muy buen gusto.

   —No lo sé. La abuela tampoco era de por aquí originalmente. Una vez me dijo que, cuando se mudaron, la casa ya estaba y pertenecía a la familia del Abuelo. Parece que los Freecss llevamos muchos años viviendo en esta casa.

   —Vaya. Sí que es antigua. —<<¿Tal vez el mismísimo Don Freecs fue quien la fundó?>>—. Qué bueno que decidí adoptar tu apellido cuando nos casamos, así nuestro hijo podrá mantener la tradición. —Esas palabras hicieron cambiar de humor a Mito, que sonrió por primera vez en todo el viaje. 

   —Sí, pero espero que no mantenga _todas_ nuestras tradiciones.

   <<¿Se refiere a lo de desaparecer?>>

   Los tres entraron a la casa. La Abuela estaba terminando de preparar la cena. En el comedor había un mueble cercano a la mesa, sobre el cual había un marco con una fotografía. Al entrar, la mirada de Kite se fue directamente hacia ese objeto. En éste figuraban él y su esposa el día de su casamiento. Ging ya había nacido, y Mito lo cargaba en sus brazos. Kite salía saludando a la cámara con una gran sonrisa, y Mito estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en una carcajada. Pocas veces Kite había estado más feliz que en aquel día.

   —Kite, hijo, ven aquí a saludar a la Abuela —La anciana lo despertó de su recuerdo.

   Kite se acercó y la abuela le dio un débil abrazo.

   —¿Cómo está mi nieto? —Le preguntó con curiosidad, mirándolo directo a los ojos. La pregunta lo tomó un poco por sorpresa.

   —B-bien. Solo hablamos una vez, por teléfono. Él me llamó, para el cumpleaños de Ging, hace unos días —Kite había planeado llegar para ese día, pero tuvo problemas encontrando transporte—. Me preguntó cómo estaban.

   —¡¿Y no es capaz de llamar acá el muy mal nacido?! —exclamó Mito, furiosa.

   —Mito. No hables de esa forma frente al niño —La abuela cambió su tono de voz para sonar más molesta. Aunque ésta era mucho más débil que la de Mito, de alguna forma misteriosa para Kite, sonaba más intimidante—. En verdad me alegro que esté bien... —dijo dirigiéndose a Kite, con su tono normal de voz.

   Después de eso cenaron. Mito parecía más calmada, y Ging continuó haciendo más y más preguntas, algunas de las cuales Kite no sabía cómo responder. 

   Llegó la noche, y Kite estaba sentado en su cama, mirando el cielo estrellado, esperando que Mito volviera de hacer dormir a su hijo.

   <<Fue en una noche como ésta, hace casi 4 años. Ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de encontrar alguna pista, cuando tuve aquel accidente.>>

   Aquella tarde Kite había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta, para pasar sus penas y frustraciones. Algo le decía que en Isla Ballena iba a encontrar algo importante, una pista, que lo iba a ayudar en la búsqueda de su maestro, pero no encontró nada. Había entrevistado a cuanto poblador se encontró, y, aunque eran amables y le respondían, afirmaban no saber nada de Ging Freecs, como si nunca hubieran oído ese nombre, pero Kite sospechaba que no respondían a sus preguntas con sinceridad. <<Estas personas no confían en extranjeros.>>

   Había gastado todo su dinero en el viaje, y lo poco que le quedaba lo gastó bebiendo.

   Llegada la noche lo echaron del bar, y caminó sin rumbo hacia el bosque. Caminó y caminó, hasta que vio, a lo lejos, lo que pensó que era un hada o una ninfa, bañándose en el lago. Tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, largo y pegado a su cuerpo mojado. Fue lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

   Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la figura, pero un paso mal dado lo hizo caer. Rodó por varios metros, y chocó contra rocas, árboles y arbustos. Finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

   Cuando despertó, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas, se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, y con una chica de pelo rojizo sentada a su lado. 

   —Veo que ya despertó, señor espía —la chica lo miraba sonriente, con sus ojos marrones claros; sonriente.

   —N-no, yo estaba… —un dolor intenso lo frenó. 

   —Shhh —lo hizo callar—, será mejor que no te esfuerces. Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

   —¿Cuánto tiempo he... estado aquí?

   —Una semana y media. 

  —Oh… —<<¡No puede ser! ¡¿Tanto?!>>— Perdón por...

  —Descuida. No es la primera vez que esto sucede. Ese barranco es conocido por ser peligroso. Por los pobladores, al menos. Le dicen "El Barranco de la muerte". Son los turistas y extranjeros los que tienen esos accidentes. 

   —De todas formas, te debo agradecer por...

   —El doctor fue quien te atendió. Y mi abuela lo ayudó a tratar tus heridas. Pero sí, me debes, extranjero; y vaya que me debes, pero no agradecimientos —comenzó a reír. Tenía una risa boba, pero hasta riendo se veía bonita.

   <<De cerca parece aún más salida de un cuento de fantasías.>>

    —¿Cómo te llamas?

   —Mito. Mito Freecss. Y tú te llamas Kite. Lo ponía en tu identificación —continuó riéndose.

   <<¡No puede ser...!>> Kite trató de no mostrarse impresionado, pero su rostro lo delató inmediatamente.

   —¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenías algo muy vergonzoso entre tus pertenencias? Por cierto, bonita espada.

   —No, no es eso. Es que vine aquí.... buscando algo. Y creo que lo encontré.


	4. Tormenta

   Una vez se alejaron de Isla Ballena, y el Kaijinmaru volvió a adentrarse en la oscuridad de la alta mar, una gran tormenta les dio una fea bienvenida.

   El alboroto despertó a Kurapika.

   <<Por fin algo de entretención —su hamaca se balanceaba—, ver cómo desesperan algunos de estos brutos podría ser mejor que dormir.>> 

   Las personas corrían de arriba a abajo, y los choques de olas y vientos huracanados eran acompañados por los gritos de los aspirantes a cazador, muchos de los cuales enfrentaban su primera tormenta en la vida. Algunos se aferraban a la nave como podían, otros, yacían tirados en el piso, inconscientes, y unos cuantos solo lloraban.

   El barco tenía dos cámaras para el público general, y cabe decir que no eran muy cómodas. Solo tenían literas de maderas y hamacas para veinte personas cada una. Dormir en un lugar así, incluso sin la tormenta, ya era casi imposible. Kurapika compartía la habitación con diecinueve personas más, y ninguna parecía que estaba preparada para esto.

   La hamaca se movía demasiado, así que decidió bajarse y sentarse a leer en el piso. Aunque parecía estar concentrado solo en esa tarea, en realidad estaba muy atento a todo lo que ocurría. 

   —¡¡Necesitamos ayuda arriba, no somos suficientes!! —El mismo tipo que lo había molestado el día anterior, el musculoso Neil, entró gritando en la cámara de Kurapika. Pateó uno de los cuerpos en el piso, y comenzó a dar órdenes como si fuera el capitán.

    Ni siquiera era parte de la tripulación.

   —¡Tú! —dijo apuntándolo—, ¡ayuda a reparar las velas!

   Kurapika solo lo miró un instante y luego siguió leyendo. Los demás observaban aterrados la situación. 

   Neil era un criminal famoso en su país. Todo el tiempo estaba alardeando sobre su vida, así que Kurapika ya sentía saber todo sobre él. Había sido condenado a treinta años por violar y matar a dos mujeres, y dentro de la cárcel mató a unas cuantas personas más, pero después de un par de años de estar encerrado comenzó a asistir a la iglesia y le bajaron la condena a solo diez. Con treinta y cuatro años acababa de salir hace unas semanas, y no se le ocurrió mejor forma de volver a las canchas que tomar el examen de cazador de este año.

   <<Vaya justicia.>>

   —Te hablo a ti, chiquilla —se acercó, un poco más de la cuenta.

   Kurapika dejó su libro a un lado y se paró para enfrentarlo. Su cuerpo enorme hacía que Kurapika pareciera un niño de primaria en comparación. Pero no se dejaba intimidar por nada, ni nadie. Se quedó mirándolo en silencio.      

   —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua una de estas… basuras? —miró a los demás, que apartaron la vista de inmediato—. Oh, ya sé. Todavía estás triste porque se fue tu amante, ¿verdad? —Neil lo miró sonriendo, pero al ver que Kurapika seguía sin responder, cambió su expresión a una más amenazante—. Oye, te estoy... —agarró con fuerza la camiseta de Kurapika, pero antes de que pudiera sacudirlo, de un movimiento veloz y filoso, Kurapika se sacó la enorme mano de Neil de encima con un golpe de su brazo izquierdo. 

   —No me toques —sus ojos parecían iluminados por las llamas del infierno.   

   A pesar de la tormenta, Kurapika sintió un tenso silencio en ese momento. Seguramente más de alguno soltó lo que tenía en los intestinos del puro miedo.

   —¡Eres una... —antes de que pudiera terminar, se escuchó un cuerno, anunciando que se acercaba una gran turbulencia. Pero solo Kurapika lo entendió, el hombre no había prestado atención a las normas  de seguridad que todos escucharon el primer día. 

   Kurapika se apartó de él de un salto y se agarró firmemente a una de las vigas. Algunas personas también alcanzaron a reaccionar, pero la mayoría no. El barco se sacudió de tal forma que Neil salió expulsado de la cámara y chocó contra la pared del pasillo, quedando inmediatamente inconsciente.

   Pasados unos minutos, una vez que todo se estabilizó, Kurapika vio cómo muchos bajaban. Entre ellos estaba el tipo alto de pelo negro, Leorio, con su estúpido traje de negocios. Tenía la misma cara tonta de siempre, como si no le importara nada. Apartó un par de cuerpos que había cerca de una pared, y se echó a dormir entre ellos.

   <<Supongo que se acabó la diversión, tendré que seguir su ejemplo.>>

   Subió a su hamaca y continuó su descanso nocturno.

   Al amanecer, Kurapika despertó y observó la situación; seguía igual de desastrosa. Todos estaban malheridos, pero parecía que habían ayudado a algunos a componerse de alguna forma. Los heridos tenían sus lesiones vendadas, y otros que estaban enfermos se veían en mejor condición, pero la única persona que parecía estar completamente bien era Leorio, que ya estaba despierto y leyendo una de esas revistas para hombres adultos, sonriendo como un idiota.

   <<No creo que haya sido éste.>>

   De pronto apareció el Capitán, que parecía estar divertido con el desorden que había. 

   —Parece que tenemos a dos que no son unos completos debiluchos —comentó el viejo riéndose, antes de irse.

   <<Lo hizo a propósito.>> pensó Kurapika, sospechando que el Capitán estaba ocultando algo.

   —Oye tú —le habló Leorio, que se dio cuenta que estaba despierto—, parece que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces ¿Cómo te llamas?

   —No es de tu incumbencia. 

   —Qué maleducado —se quejó Leorio, que lo miró ofendido y luego siguió en sus asuntos. 

  Unas horas después, mientras comían, se escuchó algo por el altavoz.

   —Nos dirigimos a una tormenta que es el doble de grande que la anterior. Si no quieren arriesgar sus vidas, tomen los botes de emergencia que tenemos a disposición y diríjanse a la isla más cercana hasta que pase la tormenta.

   <<Ya veo, así que era eso.>>

   Después de escuchar esto todos entraron en pánico y comenzaron a abandonar el barco. Hasta el musculoso Neil huyó, aunque estaba maltrecho por lo de la noche anterior, logró hacerse con un bote solo para él. Hasta para huir era un tirano.

   Solo quedaron Kurapika, Leorio, y la tripulación del Kaijinmaru.

   El Capitán los mandó a llamar, y ellos acudieron a su cabina.

   —Veo que sólo quedaron ustedes dos. Denme sus nombres —les dijo en tono demandante.

   —Puedes decirme Leorio —se adelantó Leorio, con una sonrisa.

   —Mi nombre es Kurapika.

   El Capitán asintió con la cabeza.

   —Díganme ¿Por qué quieren ser cazadores? —otra vez, con un tono demandante que no le gustaba nada a Kurapika.

   —¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Es alguna clase de entrevista? —dijo Leorio, mofándose—. ¿Qué carajos? Nop, me niego a responder.

   —Estoy de acuerdo con Leorio —siguió Kurapika. Leorio le dijo algo quejándose, pero Kurapika decidió ignorarlo y terminar lo que estaba diciendo—. Es fácil decir una mentira para evitar responder una pregunta. Pero creo que mentir es uno de los actos más vergonzosos que alguien pudiera cometer. Aunque revelar mi secreto a alguien que acabo de conocer...—Leorio seguía hablando, quejándose a sus espaldas. Parecía muy ofendido por algo—. La razón por la que quiero convertirme en cazador está relacionada con algo demasiado personal, por lo que no puedo responder esa pregunta. —Cuando terminó de hablar, Leorio ya se había callado.

   El capitán les dio a ambos una mirada hostil.

   —¿Ah sí? Entonces bájense inmediatamente de mi barco.

   —¿Y eso por qué?—vociferó Leorio.

   —¿Aún no lo entienden? La calificación para el examen de cazador ya comenzó. —Cuando terminó esa frase, el barco comenzó a tambalearse más fuerte de lo normal. El Capitán se afirmó como pudo.

   <<Como lo sospechaba. El viejo está sirviendo de colador.>>

   —Como deberían saber. Hay demasiadas personas tratando de convertirse en cazadores. Los examinadores no tienen suficiente tiempo ni personal para evaluarlos a todos —el barco seguía tambaleándose—, por esa razón, contratan a personas como yo para reducir el número. Los otros ya fueron descalificados... —Leorio miró a Kurapika un instante—. Incluso si llegaran al sitio del examen de otra forma, no podrían tomarlo. Básicamente, depende de mí si podrán tomar el examen o no. Así que no se pongan difíciles conmigo y respondan la maldita pregunta.

   Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

   —Soy... el último sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta —Kurapika rompió el hielo. El capitán lo miró de pies a cabeza—. Hay un grupo de bandidos que masacró a mi tribu hace cinco años... —Miró al capitán directo a los ojos—. Quiero convertirme en cazador para atrapar al Genei Ryodan.

   El Capitán llevó su botella de ron a la boca y bebió un sorbo.

   —Un postulante que quiere ser cazador de listas negras, ¿eh?—se detuvo un momento, y luego bebió otro sorbo—. Los del Ryodan tienen recompensas de clase A, hasta un veterano tendría dificultades... probablemente terminarás muerto.

   —No le temo a la muerte... —El fuego en los ojos de Kurapika se volvió más intenso—. A lo único que le temo es a que mi ira desaparezca.

   El Capitán quedó pensativo.

   —Así que quieres vengarte. Eso puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de hacerte cazador —intervino Leorio.

   —Esa es una afirmación bastante ignorante, Leorio. Hay lugares a los que no puedes entrar, e información que no puedes obtener a menos que seas un cazador ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso?

   Era un tema sensible, y Kurapika tuvo una respuesta más incisiva de lo que le habría gustado. Solía ponerse muy reactivo cuando hablaban sobre eso.

   Leorio no se lo tomó muy bien, parecía a punto de estallar.

   —¿Y tú? —dijo el Capitán dirigiéndose a Leorio.

   —¿Yo? No voy a tratar de agradarte, así que seré honesto —trataba de simular no estar enojado— ¡Dinero! ¡Con dinero podría tener lo que quisiera! ¡Una gran mansión, coches lujosos, el mejor vino!

   —No puedes comprar modales con dinero, Leorio —Kurapika lo interrumpió. Se dejó llevar, y la peor parte de su personalidad salió a la luz.

   —Esta es la tercera vez. —Leorio parecía muy molesto, miró a Kurapika con desprecio—. Vamos afuera, Kurapika —se dio media vuelta—, voy a terminar con el sucio linaje de los Kuruta.

   De pronto todo el ambiente se puso aún más tenso, y Kurapika, que en el fondo se sentía mal por haber respondido de manera tan altanera, dejó eso a un lado y se permitió sentir la ira. Una cosa era meterse con él y burlase de su apariencia, eso podía dejarlo pasar, pero si había algo que Kurapika no podía ignorar, era que insultaran a su tribu, sus hermanos.

   —Retráctate, Leorio —aun así le daba una opción de salida.

   —Es _don Leorio_ para ti.

   Los dos caminaron hacia el exterior del barco. El Capitán les comenzó a gritar, pero Kurapika no le hizo caso, estaba sordo en ese momento.

   Ya afuera, el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que corrían olas de agua entre ellos. Los dos estaban de pie, frente a frente, en medio de la cubierta. Nadie se atrevía a detenerlos. Los tripulantes gritaban cosas, pero debido a la tormenta y la rabia, Kurapika no las entendía.

    —Si te disculpas ahora te perdonaré, Leorio.

   —Hazlo tú primero. No tengo intenciones de disculparme.

   La tripulación seguía haciendo escándalo, y a lo lejos se escuchaba al Capitán gritando órdenes. Parece que había un problema con la tormenta, pero en la cabeza de Kurapika no había espacio para preocuparse de eso.

   —¡Allá voy! —Kurapika tomó una postura de batalla, sacando sus espadas de madera.

   —¡Ven! —Leorio también estaba preparado, con su navaja en mano.

   Los dos chicos se impulsaron hacia el frente para iniciar la pelea, pero un estruendo los frenó enseguida. Era una verga del mástil, que se había roto por los fuertes vientos. Kurapika alcanzó a girarse para ver como ésta salía disparada e iba a dar directo al cuerpo de un tripulante, que salió expulsado de la nave. Alguien gritó su nombre, pero no lo alcanzó a distinguir. Sin darse cuenta, sin pensarlo, se arrojó hasta el límite de la borda para salvar a este tripulante. Estiró el brazo para agarrar una de sus piernas. Leorio, que también se había arrojado, hizo lo mismo con la otra. Pero no llegaron, y el hombre cayó y se perdió entre las olas furiosas de la tormenta.

   <<¿Por qué ahora...? —Pensó Kurapika— ¿He visto ese rostro antes, el de alguien cayendo...?>>

   Se subió a una de las barandillas para arrojarse al mar a buscarlo, pero unas manos lo tomaron de un brazo y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Era Leorio, que sólo le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

   <<Por mi culpa... Pairo...>>

   —¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡¡No hay tiempo para eso!! ¡¡Ayuden, malditos mocosos!! —les gritó el Capitán.

   La tormenta seguía haciendo destrozos, y necesitaban de su ayuda. Kurapika y Leorio trabajaron junto a los demás tripulantes para arreglar el Kaijinmaru y mantenerlo a flote hasta que terminó la tormenta.

   Más tarde, Kurapika estaba descansando, sentado en el piso de su cámara, cuando apareció Leorio.

   —Iré directo al grano —comenzó—, de verdad no me agradas. Creo que eres un engreído, y un cobarde.

   Kurapika no le respondió, no tenía energías para pelear, y se sentía mal por la muerte de aquel hombre.

  <<Nunca vi ese rostro. Ese era yo, cayendo. Pairo me rescató, y luego, por mi culpa...>>

  —¡Dime algo maldita sea! ¡No mires al suelo con cara de desamparado, mírame a mí!

  —Ya lo sé. Pude haberlo salvado, Leorio. Fue solo un segundo de diferencia. Si hubiera puesto más atención a la tormenta en vez de...

   —No. No podías. No es eso. —Leorio se paró justo frente a él— ¡Y puedes lamentarte todo lo que quieras, no me importa, lo que me molesta es que trataras de matarte cuando había otros asuntos de mayor importancia: ayudar! —Lo apuntó con el dedo— No hay nada que odie más que a los cobardes que se echan a morir en vez de pararse y ayudar.

   <<Tiene razón. Durante la primera tormenta no ayudé a nadie, cuando pude. Leorio sí... Esas personas, fue él quien las ayudó, por supuesto, no había nadie más con la capacidad de hacer algo así. Fue él. Y, demonios, hasta el bruto de Neil ayudó la noche anterior. Yo sólo traté de salvar a ese hombre porque me recordó a Pairo, y si no fuera por Leorio yo también habría muerto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Hay más vidas, otras personas a las que ayudar.>>

   —¿Y no ibas a matarme tú de todos modos?—en el rostro de Kurapika se dibujó una sonrisa desganada.

   —Hmmm… —Leorio frunció el ceño, y luego se volteó—. Eso tampoco estuvo bien. Perdóname, ¿sí?, eso que dije sobre tu tribu estuvo mal, y.... al menos después si ayudaste. Lamento llamarte cobarde, no lo eres. Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿está bien?

   Kurapika asintió con la cabeza. 

   —Yo... yo también tengo que pedirle disculpas, don Leorio. 

  —Jeh —se quejó—, Leorio solo está bien, olvida eso de don —le dio una palmada en el hombro y cambió su expresión a una media sonrisa.

   —Vaya vaya, veo que ya hicieron las paces. —El Capitán había estado atrás, escuchando.

   —¡Viejo! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

   —¡No me traten con tanta familiaridad!

  —Perdón, Capitán. —respondieron al unísono.

   —Lo siento, no pudimos salvar a su compañero... —añadió Kurapika.

   —¿Y ustedes creen que podían hacer algo? —El Capitán parecía ofendido—. Mocosos, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo en alta mar. No diré que no me entristece, pero ese hombre, Katzo, era un hombre del mar, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando se unió a mi tripulación. Si murió fue por su propia maldita culpa ¡No estén sintiéndose mal por eso, o estarán insultando su memoria! ¡¿Me entendieron?!

   —¡Sí, señor! —respondieron los dos.

   —Bien —los observó con los brazos cruzados—. Pero aun así debo reconocer que tienen agallas, chicos, no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a salvarlo, y fueron útiles durante la tormenta —Cambió su expresión, seguía serio, pero ya no enojado—. Para mí eso los clasifica de sobra para ir al examen. Yo mismo me encargaré de llevarlos hasta Dolle.

   <<¡El examen!, por un momento lo olvidé completamente.>>

   Leorio sólo sonrió, y Kurapika quiso hacerlo también, pero no pudo.

   Esa tarde comieron juntos, y se quedaron conversando por varias horas. Una nueva amistad había nacido.

 


	5. Días pasados parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito enfrenta a Kite y su pasado juntos.

 

   Por fin había logrado hacer dormir al pequeño Ging. Por lo general esto tomaba cerca de media hora cantándole canciones de cuna; pero esta vez fue un poco más. Acostumbraba dormir con ella, y el hecho de tener que dormir solo en su cuarto lo ponía nervioso. Mito se había antepuesto a esta situación, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba, y un mes antes le compró un peluche de más de medio metro, un oso que Ging llamaba _Danny_. Teniendo a Danny en su cama Ging se sentía algo más seguro las veces que no estaba con ella, y así podía dormir con mayor facilidad.

   Cuando Mito llegó a su cuarto Kite estaba despierto, mirando por la ventana. Al escucharla entrar se giró para verla. En su torso desnudo lucía varias cicatrices de sus años de peleas y entrenamientos, pero habían dos en particular que se las había hecho la propia Mito.   

   <<Directo en el corazón.>>

   —¿Ya está durmiendo? —le preguntó Kite, mirándola directamente. La luz nocturna dibujaba una silueta blanca alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

   —Sí.

   Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Mito seguía parada en la puerta. Kite comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

   —¿Me vas a decir ahora... lo que te pasa? —Kite se sentó en la cama, frente a ella, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas. 

   —Cariño, tenemos que hablar —comenzó Mito—. No te lo había dicho por teléfono porque no quería preocuparte, pero... Creo que ya no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma.

   Kite se puso más serio de lo normal. 

    —¿Quieres...—algo pareció dejarlo sin aire y no pudo pronunciar la palabra, pero Mito sabía lo que iba a decir.

   —No, no; no es eso.

   —¿Entonces?

   —¿No es obvio? Quiero…—Se detuvo unos segundos, mirándolo con los párpados bien abiertos. Tenía que contenerse para no estallar en llanto. Apartó su mirada hacia el piso—. Quiero… tenerte aquí, conmigo.

   —Mito, yo...

   —¡No hables! —lo interrumpió con un grito apagado—. ¿Sabes lo que es estar... —un sollozo de dolor le quitó el aliento— tanto tiempo sola… —unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos— y lejos de la persona que amas? —se acercó a él poco a poco, temblando—. ¿Criar a un niño... —sus cuerpos ya estaban casi tocándose— sin su padre? —Un río de lágrimas le bajó por las mejillas, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kite—. Idiota —sus brazos rodearon el torso desnudo que tenía en frente— Soy una completa idiota—lo apretó con fuerza— por enamorarme de ti.

   Kite la tomó de la barbilla y la levantó con ternura, acercó sus labios a los de ella y compartieron un beso en la oscuridad. 

   Esa noche Mito tuvo un sueño, sobre sus días pasados, que se sentía como los recuerdos de otra persona, alguien con quien le costaba sentirse identificada, pero que sin dudas había sido ella en un momento.

   Él llevaba cerca de dos semanas viviendo en su casa. Ella lo había encontrado malherido después de un accidente, y junto a su abuela lo habían cuidado todo ese tiempo. Kite era un chico de pocas palabras, y demasiado serio para el gusto de Mito, que prefería a los hombres grandes y con personalidades imponentes y carismáticas, como su novio, Darbon. Pero Kite tenía algo, una familiaridad extraña, como si ya lo conociera. Algo que Mito no podía explicarse.

   Mientras Kite estaba horas y horas tomando té con la abuela, conversando de Dios sabe qué cosas, Darbon la llevaba a pasear en su bote y le mostraba toda clase de animales raros que había pescado, y luego iban a comer a su casa. Mito y Darbon habían estado juntos por ya más de un año, y ella creía que era el hombre de su vida. Lo conoció en el puerto, donde Mito trabajó por unos años vendiendo mariscos y pescado. Era un marinero extranjero, como muchos de los que llegaban a la isla, pero tenía un magnetismo único que lo caracterizaba. Mito se enamoró de él a primera vista. Apenas lo vio bajando de aquella embarcación, con su cuerpo blanco y fornido, de casi dos metros; su cabello corto, negro como el carbón; sus brazos fuertes y tan definidos que parecían esculpidos en piedra, y sus ojos azules intensos, que parecían iluminar todo con lo que tenían contacto. Como muchas otras chicas, sintió la necesidad acercársele, pero a diferencia de ellas, que preferían que el hombre tomara siempre la iniciativa, cuando Mito quería algo, simplemente lo hacía. Y así fue como se conocieron, aquel día de verano. Darbon y Mito comenzaron a salir, y después de unas semanas ya eran novios, y cuando le llegó la hora de partir, Mito le hizo prometer que volvería para quedarse. Y así fue, tres meses después, luego de mantenerse en comunicación solo por cartas y teléfono, Darbon regresó a la isla para quedarse a vivir allí. Desde entonces, se había desempeñado como pescador, y tenía su propia casa, cerca del puerto.

   Mito llegaba en la noche, generalmente, y siempre le daba una breve visita a su inesperado huésped.

   —¡Hola, llegué! —le dijo, cruzando la puerta de su habitación, que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por Kite.

   —Ah, h-hola, Mito —le respondió él, con su usual nerviosismo, tratando de evitar mirarla.

   <<Es tan tierno.>>

   —Mira, te traje un regalo —Mito sacó un plato lleno con galletas y se lo pasó—. Están ricas, te van a gustar.

   —¿Las hizo Darbon?

   —No —Mito comenzó a reír—, las hice yo, bobo.

   —Ah.

   <<Y ahí está, su típica respuesta de celos. Es tan obvio que yo le gusto, este chiquillo no sabe ocultar nada.>>

   —¿Gracias?

   —Cierto. Sí. Gracias. Las probaré.

   —<<Sí, gracias>> —Mitó se mofó imitando su voz y expresión, luego empezó a reír—, arriba ese ánimo, Kite, ya queda menos. Por cierto, esto igual te lo cobraré —siguió riendo.

   Kite trató de simular una sonrisa.

   <<Algo es algo.>>

   —Oye —siguió Mito—, ¿me vas a decir a que te referías con eso de que <<encontraste lo que estabas buscando>>?

   —Hmmm… —Kite se llevó una mano a la boca, pensando—. No, creo que no puedo decírtelo.

   — _Crees_ que no puedes decírmelo, pero, ¿qué te lo impide?

   —No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

   —¡Buuuuuuuuu! —Mito protestó—, ¡Ya pues, dímelo!

   —Tal vez algún día, ahora quiero dormir, si no te molesta…

   —Bueno —Mito hizo un puchero y comenzó a hablar como si fuera una niña—. Buenas noches, tonto.

   Esa noche trató de dormir, pero tuvo mucha dificultad para conseguirlo. Por alguna razón, empezó a tener feos recuerdos de hace unos meses, cuando tuvo una pelea con Darbon. Él era coqueto por naturaleza, y eso generalmente no le molestaba, pero había una mujer en particular que trabajaba con él, que bien podría haber sido hombre, por la apariencia masculina que tenía: Tauken. Tenía el pelo negro, tan corto que ni le tocaba los hombros, la nariz flaca y aguileña, los ojos rasgados, y su voluptuoso cuerpo era de un color cobrizo. Usaba camisa de hombre, botas, y también pantalones. Mito creía que ella era mucho más bonita, pero que Tauken tenía una belleza exótica que volvía locos a algunos. Los rumores decían que nunca le habían visto pareja, aunque muchos clamaban haber estado con ella. Darbon le coqueteaba bastante, y aunque ella solía ignorar o responder mal a cualquiera que osara asecharla, sus continuos intentos terminaron por hacer mella. Un día le llegó el rumor de que los habían visto juntos en el bosque, y Mito se puso furiosa. Fue a enfrentar a Darbon, y él lo reconoció luego de horas de estar peleando. Ella pensó que ese sería el fin de su relación, pero su enojo no duró demasiado, y terminó por perdonarlo.

   <<¿Pero por qué no puedo olvidarlo?>>, se preguntaba. No había cosa que le hubiera causado más dolor en su vida, salvo quizás el que su primo Ging hubiera desaparecido, hace ya tantos años.

   Pasó otra semana, y Kite ya estaba algo mejor, podía caminar un poco, aunque con mucha dificultad, y pese a que debía mantener reposo y no levantarse, todos los días salía cojeando hasta el patio para cortar leña, y les ayudaba en sus tareas como podía.

   Los pensamientos nocturnos sobre el engaño de Darbon no cesaban, y Mito había comenzado a sentirse cada vez peor al respecto. Desde hace días que se sentía rara, y a veces no soportaba tener a Darbon cerca, y él no entendía por qué se había puesto tan pesada, o qué había hecho para merecer ese trato. Pero Mito decidió no contarle nada.

   Dos semanas después, un jueves por la mañana, Mito despertó, como todos los días, pensando en Kite y esa frase, <<Encontré lo que estaba buscando>>. Era su vía de escape, de cada noche, para evitar pensar en Darbon. Pero esto igual significaba un problema, ya que Kite cambiaba de tema cada vez que le preguntaba sobre aquello. Pero ella no se rendía, y siempre estaba probando una estrategia nueva para sacarle la información: Una vez le preparó un pastel, y cuando estaban felices comiendo trató de preguntarle, pero no funcionó. En otra ocasión lo fue a ver mientras dormía y se lo preguntó al oído, pero lo único que logró fue que Kite le pidiera algo enojado que lo dejara dormir; En otra oportunidad simuló estar enferma por un día entero, y cuando él estuvo preocupado por ella, lo trató de chantajear con la pregunta, diciéndole que tal vez sería la última oportunidad que tendría de decírselo, pero Kite vio a través de su mentira infantil y se fue llamándola <<Niñita>>. Una noche entró a su habitación con una botella de ginebra, y trató de hacerlo beber, pero Kite se rehusó diciendo <<La última vez que bebí terminé así. Lo siento, por esta vez paso>>. Pero hoy no, este día probaría una forma distinta. Unos días atrás lo vio practicando con su espada, y se acercó para preguntarle si le enseñaba. Él le dijo que quizás en un día lejano podría enseñarle, pero que era algo demasiado complejo como para enseñarlo en la condición en la que se encontraba y con el poco tiempo que disponía; tenía que irse en una semana más, como mucho. Pero Mito tenía un plan, y había estado practicando con su espada a escondidas, mientras él estaba con la abuela. Hoy lo iba a retar  a un combate, y si ella ganaba, tendría que contarle su secreto, pero primero iba a practicar por última vez.

   La habitación estaba vacía, cómo todos los días a esa hora, y la espada estaba colgada en la pared, como siempre. Mito se acercó, tomó la espada por el mango, y admiró unos segundos su filo. La volteó, y miró otra vez.

   <<En verdad es bonita.>>

   De pronto una figura se acercó velozmente por detrás y la tomó del cuello, ella se giró empuñando la espada en un ataque. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Kite sostenía el filo de la espada, con su mano desnuda,  y que la punta estaba atravesándole el pecho.

   —¡¡Kite!! —exclamó, mientras su corazón se aceleraba—. ¡¡S-suéltala!!

   —Sabía que eras tú —tiró la espada a un lado, manchando de sangre el piso—. Pero no quería creerlo —la miraba con sus ojos de muerto.

   Mito nunca pensó que podría sentir miedo de alguien como él. Comenzó a llorar.

   —Kite, yo, no quería…

   —Tranquila, esto no es nada —su expresión cambió, mostrando preocupación, y luego una sonrisa nerviosa—. Fue mi culpa, quise hacerte una broma acercándome de sorpresa para quitártela, pero creo que mis habilidades se han reducido drásticamente.

   —Yo… traeré algo para curarte, espérame —Mito salió con apuro de la habitación.

   <<Esta vez lo llevé demasiado lejos. Idiota. Soy una idiota.>>

   Después de curarlo, la abuela regañó a Mito, y le hizo jurar que nunca más haría algo así. Mito se arrodilló frente a Kite, que sólo se reía pidiéndoles que por favor no se preocuparan tanto. Mito no entendía cómo podía estar tan calmado después de casi haber muerto.

   <<Si no la hubiera parado, esa espada le habría atravesado el corazón. Es una suerte que solo fuera una herida superficial.>>

   Al otro día, su novio, Darbon, la fue a buscar al trabajo. Habían tenido problemas durante todo el último mes. Mito a veces se olvidaba que existía, el dolor de esos recuerdos la hacía bloquear todos los pensamientos sobre él. Lloraba por las noches, recordándolo, y extrañándolo, pero cuando lo veía parecía no querer tenerlo cerca. Finalmente, luego de varias semanas de hacer como si nada pasara, él la enfrentó.

   —Es el lisiado que tienes en la casa ¿verdad? —le preguntó irritado.

   —¿Qué pasa con él? Y se llama Kite, por cierto.

   —Con quien me estás engañando.

   —¿Perdón? —Mito lo miró enojada—. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿De qué hablas?

   —No te hagas la desentendida, cariño. Conozco a las mujeres, y cuando comienzan a distanciarse y ponerse así es porque alguien más les está revolviendo las tripas —La miró desde arriba, como un padre regañando a su hija.

   —¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…

   —A mí no me engañas —le tocó el cuello con un dedo—. Esto ¿te lo hizo él?

   —¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

   —Una mancha roja, eso tienes ¿Ahora te acuerdas?

   —No… ¡Eso fue porque…

   —A ver, dime.

   —Me metí a su cuarto y tomé su espada y…

   —¿Tomaste su espada? —La miró con ira—. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te agarró del cuello mientras le tomabas la espada?

   —Sí, eso. Digo. No. No es lo que te imaginas.

   Él la empujó. Mito cayó sentada al suelo y vio como Darbon se iba dando pasos furiosos.

   <<No…>>

   —¡¡Vuelve, es un malentendido!! —le gritó, mientras se paraba como podía—. Vuelve… —terminó, aterrizando con las rodillas en el suelo. Mientras lloraba recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, todas las veces que él la había sostenido entre sus brazos, su primer beso, cuando paseaban juntos tomados de la mano y lo feliz que eso la hacía. La cantidad de recuerdos y emociones hacían que le doliera la cabeza, y sus lágrimas salían casi hirviendo de sus ojos. De repente sintió un asco enorme hacia sí misma, y una arcada hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Apoyó sus brazos en la tierra, y devolvió todo lo que había comido ese día. Se sentía una niña idiota e inmadura, no podía creer que hubiera olvidado todo eso, y se odiaba por esa razón. También se sentía inútil; la pena, el miedo y los temblores la tenían paralizada en el suelo. Le hubiera gustado que Darbon se devolviera y la ayudara a levantarse, y quizás era eso lo que estaba esperando, pero su querido novio nunca llegó, y Mito se tuvo que levantar sola, cuando pasaron los temblores, y devolverse llorando hasta su casa. Lo peor es que en el camino no se encontró a nadie, ningún conocido que pudiera sentir compasión por ella. Lo único que pareció acogerla unos segundos, fue un gran árbol de corteza pálida que había en el camino. Al mirarlo siempre sentía una extraña paz y seguridad, como si fuera una promesa que alguien hubiera dejado hace cientos de años.

   Al llegar a casa, la Abuela la vio y pensó que había tenido un accidente, por lo mal que se veía, y la cobijó y animó como pudo. Mito quería seguir llorando, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas, y sus ojos rojos le ardían. Tenía fiebre, y la Abuela pensaba que tal vez se había contagiado de gripe. Kite salió de su cuarto, y al verla perdió su seriedad por unos segundos. Lo último que observó fue el rostro preocupado de Kite desvaneciéndose ante un fondo negro.

   De repente era niña otra vez, y un niño un poco más grande la acompañaba. <<Mira, te traje un regalo>>, le dijo él, que tenía por rostro solo una sombra. Mito estiró su mano para recibirlo, y el niño le soltó encima lo que parecía ser una semilla. La semilla se introdujo en su palma, y comenzó a crecer, hasta formar una hermosa flor roja, con diecinueve pétalos gruesos que parecían estar hechos de piel. El niño acercó su mano otra vez, pero esta vez la tomó de un hombro <<Espérame, volveré>>, le dijo, y del cielo cayó una escalera, que llevaba a un barco que estaba volando, y el niño sin rostro subió y subió hasta desaparecer. <<¡Espera!>> le gritaba ella, <<¡Espera, no me dejes sola, espera…!>>. Trató de subir la escalera, pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, y cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras veía la nave partir a través del cielo nocturno. <<No puedes irte>>, le dijeron unas voces. <<No puedes>>, eran cientos de personas, todas muertas, caminando hacia ella. La escalera desapareció, y en su lugar surgió un gran árbol, de un color más claro de lo normal. Mito trató de levantarse, pero no podía, alguien estaba sentado en su vientre. Era un niño gordo, gigante y deforme, que apenas la dejaba respirar. <<No puedes>>, seguían repitiendo las voces. <<¡Mito, despierta!>>, decía alguien. El niño gordo comenzó a gritar, llorando. <<¡Despierta!>>, seguía diciendo esa voz. El alarido se hizo tan fuerte que Mito sentía que sus oídos iban a explotar. Y al despertar era ella la que estaba gritando, en su cuarto, con Kite a su lado tratando de despertarla. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, y llorar apretada contra su pecho.

   —La Abuela viene en camino, tranquila. Fue a buscar al doctor —le dijo mientras le acariciaba torpemente la espalda con su mano vendada. En ese momento no parecía tan lejano como siempre, y Mito se sentía segura junto a él. Cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón, que sonaba como si fuera un bombo.

   <<Él también me ama.>>

   Después de una hora llegó el doctor, quien la atendió y la hizo sentir mejor con unas hierbas medicinales.

   Al otro día se despertó con una mala noticia. Darbon se había ido de la isla. La abuela le contó, y dijo que lo habían visto con Tauken, otra vez. Mito sintió pena, y quiso llorar, pero ya no valía la pena.

   <<No fue un malentendido —comprendió—, él me iba a dejar de todos modos.>>

   Empezó a recordar otra vez, pero la imagen de Kite en su cabeza la detenía. Aún sentía la calidez de su pecho en la mejilla, y su corazón haciendo _Bobom, bobom, bobom,_ en su oído. La hacía sentir viva. Había vida allí.

   Pero esa tarde no lo vio. La Abuela le dijo que Kite ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte, y que había decidido salir a cazar algo.

   Cuando llegó la noche, apareció en su cuarto. Y Mito sintió esta vez su propio corazón palpitando, y una emoción inmensa de verlo. Solo tenerlo cerca la hacía sentir mejor. Comieron juntos, y después se fue a dormir.

   Pasaron unos días más, y Mito ya se sentía algo mejor. Kite ya caminaba perfectamente. El doctor estaba impresionado, no podía creer que se hubiera curado de todas esas fracturas tan rápido, pero él le dijo que no era la gran cosa, que las personas de su profesión se solían curar de sus heridas más pronto.

   <<¿Su profesión? —Mito nunca había pensado en eso—, ¡Tal vez su secreto tenga que ver con eso!>>

   Y entonces, llegada la tarde, lo anunció:

 —Señoras. Les debo la vida—las miró a las dos—. Abuela, Mito, mañana me marcho.

   El corazón de Mito empezó a retumbar al oír esas palabras. 

   <<No...>>

   —Ya estaba bueno, si no te ibas la otra semana, te iba a echar—dijo la Abuela, que empezó a reír junto a Kite luego de eso.

    <<No, no puedes...>> Pensó, pero no pudo decirlo.

   Kite no era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba. O eso creía. Todos sus novios habían sido similares: Hombres grandes, con carácter fuerte y carismáticos. Mito se había enamorado de unos cuantos así. En la isla abundaban, pero no entre los pobladores, sino en el puerto. <<Los hombres del mar>>, como les decía ella, llegaban constantemente en sus barcos, y la asechaban todo el tiempo. Ella solía quedarse con el más guapo, que generalmente era también el más fuerte. <<Dios no es justo repartiendo esos atributos>>, decía la Abuela. Kite era delgado, con ojos de muerto, serio y con nada de carisma. Además a ella le gustaban mayores, y él tenía casi su misma edad. 

   <<¿Por qué entonces?—se preguntaba— ¿Por qué siento este miedo de perderlo?>>

   En la tarde le dijo que fueran de paseo al rio. Para salir con él aunque sea una vez antes de que se fuera.

   Estando allí, le pidió que le enseñara a pescar. Por supuesto, Mito ya sabía, pero quería una excusa para tenerlo cerca. Él le explicó con mucha paciencia, paso a paso, cómo se hacía, y ella no paraba de mirarlo directo a los ojos, como navegando entre esos ojos oscuros. Kite perdía el aliento mientras explicaba, y trataba de no mirarla, aunque lo hacía de vez en cuando. En medio de la explicación, Kite se detuvo.

   —Creo que no me estás prestando atención… ¿Te pasa algo?

   —No… sí te pongo atención.

   —¿Qué fue lo último que dije?

   —No tengo idea —Mito no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

   —¿Ves? No me pones nada de… —Mito lo interrumpió con un sorpresivo abrazo—. ¿Y eso… a qué viene?

   —Kite, quiero... decirte algo. Tú me gustas.

   —¿Qué? —Su cuerpo estaba temblando—. ¡Pero si tienes novio! ¿De qué hablas?

   —No tengo, se fue, tú mismo lo escuchaste.

   —Sí, se fue, hace como tres días. No lo he olvidado. ¿Tú sí?

   —Me rompes el corazón…

   —No, tú estás comportándote extraña… —Se detuvo unos segundos—. ¿Quieres… saber por qué dije eso cuando me desperté ese día, verdad?

   —Sí.

   Kite se paró, muy ofendido.

   —No puedo creer que inventaras esto sólo para sacarme esa información, Mito, esta vez caíste bajo. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

   —¡No, no es por eso…!

   <<¿Y por qué actúas así? Estaba segura que me amabas…>>

   —Vamos, se está haciendo tarde  —le dijo, volteándose.

   <<¿Tal vez estuve equivocada todo este tiempo?>>

   Se devolvieron juntos a casa, en silencio. Mito se sentía mal, porque pensaba que tal vez Kite tenía razón. Era imposible que hubiera olvidado a Darbon tan rápido. Pero de verdad sentía que Kite ahora le gustaba.

   A la mañana siguiente Kite se despidió de ella y la Abuela. Mito se ofreció para acompañarlo. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, apareció a su derecha ese árbol pálido que le causaba tanta paz y nostalgia, y Mito, en un arranque de impulsividad, le dijo que se detuvieran.

   —¿Qué pasa?—le dijo Kite, que la miraba con preocupación.

   —Es que...—mientras decía esto su cuerpo temblaba— Quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Fue inapropiado.

   —Aahh, eso. Sí, lo fue. De mi parte también. Creo que fui demasiado duro contigo, discúlpame.

   Los dos se miraban, parados al lado del árbol.

    —Sabes… —Mito rompió el hielo—, recordé algo. Este árbol, era el escondite favorito de mi primo —El recuerdo que le causaba nostalgia de pronto se desbloqueó.

   —¿Primo…? —Kite parecía extrañamente interesado.

   —Sí, ah, nunca te hablé de él, vivía aquí con nosotros, hasta que se fue.

   —Ya lo sé —Kite sonrió.

   —¿Cómo? —Mito estaba extrañada. La respuesta surgió en su cabeza inmediatamente.

   —La Abuela —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

   —Así que conversaron de eso —añadió Mito.

   —Sí, bueno, y otras cosas. Mito —la miró serio—. ¿Quieres saber por qué dije eso? Tranquila, esta vez no me enojaré.

   —Sí, cuéntame —su voz apenas salía. Miraron al árbol, que parecía llamarlos—. Ven, acá —le dijo.

   Los dos asomaron su cabeza detrás del árbol, apartaron un poco de maleza, y vieron un sendero que estaba allí, oculto. Caminaron por unos segundos, y llegaron a un claro rodeado de árboles.

   —Sentémonos aquí un rato —Mito le indicó, y así hicieron.

   —Verás...—comenzó Kite—, la verdad es que hay cosas que no sabes de mí —se detuvo unos segundos—. Soy un cazador —al decir esto la miró directamente con sus ojos muertos.

   Mito pensaba que no podía estar más nerviosa, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. <<Quiero ser un cazador>>, el rostro de Ging apareció en su cabeza diciendo eso. <<¡¡Ging!!>> Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, y de pronto todo cobró sentido.

   —Ging. Conoces a Ging —cuando dijo esto, vio cómo los ojos de Kite se abrían de par en par.

   —¿Ya... sabías? —dijo, tratando de parecer calmado.

   —No. Pero lo deduje.

   <<Ahora lo entiendo. Porqué sentía esta extraña familiaridad hacia él.>>

   —Vaya... bueno, ya lo sabes. Pero hay algo más, no solo lo conozco, Ging es...

   —Tu maestro. ¿Verdad? Sí, ahora lo veo con claridad —lo miraba con pasión, perdida entre sus ojos negros.

   —¿Cómo? —Kite estaba muy impresionado.

   —Tus gestos. Tu forma de hablar. Sabía que me eran familiares —Mito se acercó un poco—. Seguramente pasaron mucho tiempo juntos —acercó su mano y tomó suavemente un mechón de su cabello—, pero no son completamente iguales.

   <<Tiene algo que me gusta después de todo. Este cabello tan largo.>>

   —Eres impresionante —al decir esto Kite perdió la expresión de sorpresa, y se puso serio otra vez. Con esos ojos muertos, que ahora tanto le gustaban. 

   —Gracias…

   Hubo un largo silencio, y ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, con sus cuerpos casi tocándose.

   —¿Y qué era lo que buscabas? —inquirió Mito.

   —Cierto, ya lo olvidaba: Información. Ging me dio una última prueba para reconocerme como cazador, y esa es encontrarlo. La verdad es que… no lo veo desde hace un par de años.

   —Y la Abuela te dio una idea de dónde podría estar.

   —Efectivamente. Aunque igual me tomará tiempo, creo que…

   —¿Pero volverás? —Mito acariciaba el mechón de cabello que le había tomado—, después de que lo encuentres.

   —Claro… —Sus rostros ya no podían estar más cerca, y sus cuerpos tampoco. Mito podía sentir los latidos de Kite, que la miraba con tristeza—. Mito, se hace tarde, debo...

   —Shhh —ella le puso un dedo en la boca y se acercó aún más—, no puedes irte. Aún no me has pagado lo que me debes.

   Mito despertó con el corazón agitado. Fue un sueño muy real. El sol le iluminaba la cara, ya había amanecido hace unas horas, y Kite no estaba en la cama. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que estaba en el patio, jugando con su hijo.

   Mito sabía que Kite no podía dejar su trabajo por ellos. Simplemente era el tipo de hombre que era, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que estaba lejos.

   <<Pero ya lo sabía cuando nos casamos. Mito Freecss, éste es el hombre que escogiste para compartir el resto de tu vida>>, se recordó.

   Esta vez Kite se quedó por un mes con ella y su hijo; y luego de eso partió una vez más, en su aventura como cazador.


End file.
